A known vibration damper comprises an elastic element and a centrifugal force pendulum. The elastic element is usually formed by a cylindrical or arciform coil spring, which transmits forces between the input side and the output side of the vibration damper on a circumference around an axis of rotation. The centrifugal force pendulum comprises one or more pendulum masses, which are situated movably on a pendulum flange in the plane of rotation of the pendulum flange. The pendulum flange is connected, rigidly or by means of an elastic element, to the input side or the output side.